Living with you
by Smiles1022
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha is partnered up to be lab buddies for a project where they have to work together and live with each other to find out how to live as a family! There is only one problem.....They hate each other! WARNING: little lime.....little
1. Default Chapter

Kagome woke up with a smile in her face. It was the day they where she was going to be partnered up with someone for a science project. She hopped that it was Zeon for she had a big crush on him since the beginning of the year. She went to the bathroom and took a bath. She took her clothes off and shivered a little then went in the tub, after that, she brushed her teeth and then wore her hair up in a pony tail. She sprayed a little perfume on then looked up at the clock...

"Ten minutes till school", she told herself and then went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hi Mom, Sota, Grandpa" she said as she took a box a cereal out the cabinet.

"Hello dear" her mom said as she got the milk out for her daughter then placed a spoon on the table.

"Kagome, do you mind running to the store after school to pick up something for me?" Kagome's grandfather looked at her waiting for a response.

Her grandpa gave her a piece of paper, "It's in the jewelry store, the one near the corner of the library, and you know where it is..."

"Um...sure thing, I might be late though, I am going to the library after school if that's okay with you mom..." Kagome said looking at her mom while she poured in some cereal in her bowl.

"Sure Hun, just call home to let me know okay?" she said turning around to give Sota his eggs and bacon. Kagome stole bacon off Sota's plate and ate it.

"Hey! I didn't take any of your cereal!" he said kneeling on the chair with his knees.

"Sorry, I'm hungry...."she said then finished her bowl of cereal. Four to eight.

"I got to go mom, I'm going to be late." she said as she rushed to get her purse, then grabbed her cell phone off the recharge.

"Okay dear, have fun in school!" her mom said turning to see her daughter leave.

"I will!" Kagome said and ran off.

At school, Kagome went towards her fifth class. It was time for science lab and they were getting partners. Kagome stared at Zeon talking to one his friends until Inuyasha walked up.

"Hello wench, having a nice time butting into people's business?" he said as he looked at Zeon and his gang.

"Not now Inuyasha, can't you see I'm staring?" she said and moved her next to the side to see Zeon. Inuyasha moved, what's so great about him?

"He's everything but you, and actually has manners...." she said finally looking at him.

This made Inuyasha mad, "What! You stupid bitch, I don't need someone like you and I hope you don't get partnered up with him either!" he said getting close to Kagome's face.

Before Kagome could have opened her mouth to respond or make a combat, the teachers walked in.

"Now now, Inuyasha and Kagome, you guys can kiss after class'' the teacher said.

Kagome and Inuyasha both turned red as the class giggled.

"You really think I would kiss that jerk Mrs. Redeems! Kagome said trying to defend herself.

"Who you calling a jerk you..., Inuyasha were going to swear until the teacher interrupted.

"Settle down you two!!" I don't want to hear another word from you two until we are down pairing up your partners.

Mrs. Redeems looked at her clipboard and smiled. It was originally Kagome and Zeon, and Inuyasha and Miroku as partners. But Mrs. Redeems thought that the only way Kagome and Inuyasha would learn to like each other was to be together for awhile. She read off the list for awhile, and then said,

"Kagome, you going to work with.....Inuyasha." she said hiding her face from the class from smiling and giggling.

"What please Mrs. Redeems, I'll go with anyone, ANYONE but Inuyasha, PLEASE.......she said as she looked at Mrs. Redeems.

I'm sorry, but you know the rules about switching partners.

"What, you mean I'm stuck with this....."Inuyasha almost cursed again until Kagome butted in.

"Please, Mrs. Redeems, I'll go with ANYONE!!!!! She said almost bursting into tears.

"Sorry, but no can do"

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome hitting her head against the desk. Dose she really hate me that much he thought to himself as everyone else began to search for there partners. Miroku was partnered with Sango and she wasn't too happy about it either.

"Get off my butt you stupid pervert!!!" she said as she gave him a hard smack.

"Well, I guess I'll get going to her if she won't come to me.

Inuyasha sat at the experiment table where she was. There were two at each table and they sat in front of the room. Kagome moved away from Inuyasha a little and then glance over at him. Inuyasha was about to speak until Mrs. Redeems interrupted.

"Okay class, this project is going to be different than the one I usually give. As you can see that each lab buddy is a male and a female, everyone looked around finding that no two girls or two boys were together. Only boy, girl, boy girl.

"We are going to be observing how human being react and live with the opposite sex...... (Blah...blah....blah...)

"I don't know if my partner is the opposite sex of me" Kagome muttered under her breath trying to make the best of everything.

"I heard that you bitch" Inuyasha said as he kicked her chair almost knocking her down but before she did, she grabbed the table for support.

"You idiot, I could of fell!" she said rising he voice a little.

"I know" Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome just covered her eyes trying to run away from her problems but she couldn't get it out of her head that Inuyasha was her partner, NOT Zeon.

I want your partner and you to read the directions and discuss out your plans. Then I will continue when everyone's done.

Mrs. Redeems passed out the science project papers out to everyone and they began to read. Kagome's eyes began to widen and so did Inuyasha.

Great, I'll have to stay in a hotel and live with Inuyasha for a month! she thought to herself feeling pity on herself too.

One month, that's just great, I mean she's a wench for god sake Inuyasha thought as he placed the paper down.

Hey, wait a second. Kagome said as she read the paper, "Each partner must pick a Hotel from below and pick a child from ages 6-10 to live with them. Don't worry; this is all part of the project." "All part of the project? Babysitting and living with the devil! I better get an A for this!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she talked to herself.

"Well I pick for the hotel, like it or not we are going there. He said as he looked at Kagome. I've been traveling with this girl for almost a year and she always get to go where she want all because she can detect where the shards are. Well not this time he thought as he looked at Kagome to see her reaction.

If you pick the hotel, I pick the kid and I pick Shippo.

"What, NO!!! ANYONE BUT HIM!!!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to imagine him living with Kagome and Shippo in the same place at the same time. "This isn't going to work!!"

"All well, you pick the hotel, I pick the kid, fair is only fair."

She walked to the store and picked up the item her grandpa wanted. It was a locket with the letter K in front in gold. She opened it and it had six open slots ready to be replaced by a picture.

She closed it and went home not wanting to go to the library anymore. She was too upset that Inuyasha was her lab partner.

"Hey wench!" she heard behind her.

"Oh god, please....why now.....why ...." she said

"Oh shut up and let's talk" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over a tree.

**End of our first chapter.....tell me what you think........**


	2. The truth

Yah, the second chapter! Okay, enough of that, lets get started........

"Oh shut up and let's talk" he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over a tree.

"Fine, but let go of my hand!" she screamed

Inuyasha placed Kagome hand down and said, "Come on, let's go to my house"

"You mean your brother's house" she said trying to let him know he didn't own a house yet.

"Whatever smart ass" he said walking across the street.

"Kagome took her cell phone out and dialed her home number.

_Hello, may I ask who's speaking please--mom_

_Hey mom it's me, Kagome!--Kagome_

_Oh, hello dear, where are you?--mom_

_I am going to be late; I'm going to Inuyasha's brother house to plan out our project. Is that okay?--Kagome_

_Yes, sure Hun go ahead.--mom_

_Can you tell grandpa that I got his locket....--Kagome?_

_Okay dear, go on, I don't want to interfere in your studies!--mom_

_Okay mom, bye. See you in a couple of hours!--Kagome_

_Okay...have fun!--mom_

Kagome closed her cell phone and walked up to Inuyasha. They were silent for awhile and then Inuyasha broke the silence.

"K...Kagome.....he said trying very hard not to stutter

"Yes Inuyasha" she said trying to sound sweet and not hurt his feelings from school.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away for awhile trying to avoid her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that showed happiness and love. Well.....not for him

"I...I was just w…wondering about something......, do you l…l…lo...like Zeon more than m...me?" he said as they walked up onto the steps of his brother's house.

Kagome pressed the door bell and then looked at Inuyasha,

"Well...If you want to know she started." I..." she was interrupted when the door opened.

"Well well...isn't it Inuyasha and his on in" Sesshemoru ( I totally spelled that wrong)said stepping aside then took an evil glance at Inuyasha.

"She's not my girlfriend and were just here for the science project" he said trying not to look weak or show any romantic feelings for Kagome.

They ran into Inuyasha's big room which was almost empty but the big bed and his big desk to work on. The room was warm and was painted gold around. They were the color of Inuyasha's eyes then Kagome spoke out.

"Okay, let's just do this and get it over with." she said opening her backpack.

_How am I going to show her my feelings if she keeps acting like this? Feh..._Fine then...he said as he also opened his backpack taking out the science paper the teacher gave them.

"Number one, pick a hotel and a child to go along on your trip." she said on her stomach. She was lying on the soft rugged floor and kicked her feet back and forth.

"Check, number two. Pack enough clothes for about a month and a jacket for each person going on the trip with you." I'll do that when I get home" she said as she kept reading

"Number th...."Kagome was stopped when Shippo ran into Inuyasha room trying to find Kagome.

"I can smell you Kagome, come out, come out wherever you are!" he said. "Kagome!!" He ran up to her and jumped on her back.

"I missed you too Shippo and her sat up.

"Why you littler runt, get out of my room now!! She said still laying on his bed.

Kagome hugged Shippo tightly and Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought to himself... Why don't I get hugs like that....

Kagome stopped hugging and turned Shippo around to ask him a question.

"Shippo,"

"Your not going to make me get out of the room are you, I really missed you!" he said getting another hug from Kagome.

Shippo always thought Kagome as a mother and loved her very much.

"Of course not!, I was wondering since I left you here with Inuyasha for so long, you would like to go on a trip with us! She said pulling a lollypop out of her bag for Shippo.

"Yes...Yes...!! I want to come." he said taking the candy from Kagome's hand and licked it.

"Good, now we are set, we will have to make you wear different clothing though okay?" she asked Shippo.

Shippo was nearly done with his candy and said, "I guess its okay he said he threw the empty lollypop stick in the garbage.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha who had been quiet for awhile.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?" she asked worried at him.

"Yeah yeah he said coming out of staring at her. He was looking at how beautiful she was and how protective she was over Shippo. Do you remember that question I asked you before we went in this house he said looking at her to see her expression.

"Yeah, do you want an answer?

Inuyasha thought for a minute and coulden't bare to break his heart again. He all ready had a bad relationship with Kikio beause of Nariku...But this was different. He really loved Kagome.

"Aww..never mind....he said tryng to make himself look like he didn't care.

Kagome saw right through it and said.

"No...."she looked at the rug below her.

"No?..."He said confuse. "Was it no, I don't love you or no, I love you more than that jerk Zeon". Inuyasha heart raced as he was going to finally hear his answer for one year. The question that might end or start a relaionship with Kagome and him.

No, silly, I said no........

Sorry to leave you hanging, but I want to see if anyone likes my story or not! Review, its the only way to find out!


	3. Uhh

**Hi everyone, I got at least one reviewer so I thought why not write for them. I just wanted to add that when I write chapters, give it little while for mw to finish. I have alot of school work too you know!!**

**Disclamer:I do not, repeating myself, do not own Inuyasha.**

No, silly, I said no that I like you better than Zeon. Well as a friend anyways. No body even gets a chance to talk to that guy, I mean he's always so busy with his sports and work. That kid is a straight A student, and still manages to be cute and popular" she said writing some few things to remind her to pack when she reach home.

Inuyasha sighed. "Oh...okay, but um....would...uh.... would you...still rather have him as a ...um...a mate than me right? he said still keeping his hopes up but looking at anything but her eyes.

"Well, I am not sure, I mean you do always call me wench and seem to get in the way of everything......I don't know Inuyasha, I'm not sure.....is that okay? she asked trying to sound comforting to Inuyasha so he woulden't get mad.

"Feh....he said and looked away but deep in his heart. He was aching, aching for Kagome's love and her lips.

Kagome saw that Inuyasha was sad. She was shocked because she always thought that Inuyahsa hated her and said she smelt bad and was ugly and every insult she knew! Why was he getting depressed over this? And why is he asking these questions?

"Inuyasha, are you alright? she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away and looked in her eyes., She was sad. Is it true that she might have the same feelings for me as I do to her? he thought to himself. He leaned just a little closer to Kagome but not enough to make her notice. Then her tryed again and before you knew it, they were inches away from eachother. Kagome blushed but didn'r move. She was too scared, or was it too shocked at Inuyasha's actions. She wasen't sure but she knew she didn't want to move or somthing bad will happen. Something really bad her head told her. Inuyasha was also suprise. Not scared but also from shock. Why hasen't she back up yet, I thought she didn't like me, or yet. She leaned closer, closing the gap between them. He closed his eyes and Kagome soon followed. She kiss him back. As sson as they broke out for air, Kagome ran out of the room leaving Inuyasha alone. She needed time to think.

"What was that all about" she said not raising her voice. Why did her kiss me? Was that why he asked thoses questions, to see if I liked him?! I didn't really said yes, and then again,I didn't say no either. Why dose life have to be so hard!"

Back to Inuyasha

"She didn't move back......but she left right away when we stopped. Is she mad at me? She didn't tell me to stop though......so it wasen't my falt right?........., Why is love so complicated!"

Kagome left Inuyasha a couple minutes later. She decided to get her stuff later that night. Just not right now. She didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see him mad that she left him alone after that romantic.....okay, okay, stop it Kagome. Get a grip. She focused on getting home and when she did, she went to bed dreaming about Inuyasha.

BEEP, BEEP, BE..."Kagome turned her alarm off. It was 7:30. MY STUFF! Kagome dressed up and washed her face. She ran over towards Inuyasha's house. Then she stopped at the door. The kiss she thought. She backed up until Inuyasha opened the door. She knew he smelt her coming. Inuyasha, uh.....I mean....um....can I have..uh...my...stuff...(she was stuttering, infront of Inuyasha?!?

He looked away shy, "Whatever, he said than walked away to let her in. He was in his pajamas. Navy blue pants and a plan white t-shirt. She walked right pass him and went right towards his room. He followed her and closed the door and stood there.

"Uh...why did you close the door, I'm going to leave right now" she said as she walked to the door. Inuyasha didn't move.

"Inuyasha, can you move...." she said not looking at him. He placed a finger under her chin to make their eye level even. Now they were looking right into eachother's. "Please....."she said in a voice so small and a little shaking now.

"Are you afraid of me?" he said wondering why she looked frighten.

"N...no..."it's just that...you..never..a..act like this before...with..m..me." she siad looking away from him. She was turniong pink, to red.

Well...it's because I never told you that....." he said trying to find the right words. Well....t.that, I...uh.....I dont know! I think I like you okay..." he said looking at her and blushing deeply in red.

"Oh.....she said also blushing, do you want me to do anything, or I can leave cause you know my parents and th-" she was cut off with Inuyasha's kiss.

"Kagome eyes were wide and then slowly closed kissing him back. When they let go, "Kagome, do you love me?" he asked.

"Uh....I...um....well..., what I'm trying to say is that I...."

**Dun Dun Dun!!!!! you got to review to find out!!!**

**Reader's choice night:**

**a) Kagome will say she loves him**

**b) Kagome will say she dosen't know**

**c) Kagome will freak out and say, "Hell No"!!**

**d) She will just run past him to go home**

**It's your choice!!!!!Pick, Pick, Pick, because I say so.........**


End file.
